Undressing in My House Again
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: With her mom out of town, Nikki decides to invite Jonesy over for some much-needed "alone time." But what happens when there's a pesky bra, an annoying doorbell, and some more-or-less tainted bed sheets involved?


_**Warning: **This contains profanity and mild sexual content. I promise that it's nothing freaky, lol. I'm keeping this PG-13/T-rated. _;p

* * *

_Want you, need you,  
It's the call of the wild,  
Something animal, more than physical,  
Satisfy me, 'cause I'm falling apart,  
Synchronicity in our chemistry,_

_I'm a woman, not a siren calling,_  
_It's only natural for me to want your loving._

– _Call of the Wild_, Florrie

* * *

Things couldn't be any better. It was a Friday evening, her mom was out of the town visiting her aunt for the weekend, and her dad–_heaven knows_–was somewhere. Now all Nikki needed to do was call Jonesy to invite him over for some impromptu alone time. It had been a solid week since they had last been by themselves, but she was hoping to change that.

When her mom going out of town came up out of the blue, Nikki saw it as the perfect opportunity and wanted to pounce on the chance to have a little bit of "company." Sitting on her bed, she dialed her boyfriend's number as fast as her fingertips would allow her to.

She chanted, _"C'mon, Jonesy, pick up! Pick up!"_ while sitting through the dial tone.

He finally answered._"Hey, Nikki."_

Nikki, nervously pushing a stray hair out of her face, said, "Hey, Jonesy... Listen, my mom's out of townand I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

'My mom's out of town...'

_'My mom's out of town...'_

Those words were music to Jonesy's ears. It was almost as if someone told him that he had the winning lottery numbers. What he was feeling managed to escape through his words, because he almost sounded a little bit _too_ excited until he caught himself._"Definitely! I mean... Yeah, I'll come over."_

She grinned like mad. "Great. I'll see you later."

After saying goodbye, Nikki eagerly waited for him to make his way to her house. No, this was _**not**_ a booty call. She hated that word because to her it meant there would be no genuine affection involved, just no-strings-attached sex. Instead, this was simply a chance for two people who were very into each other to make up for lost time,_ or at least in her case it was._

Her heart began to beat rapidly when she heard the sound of a car being parked. She found herself running down the stairs and to the front door before the doorbell could even ring. Nikki opened the door to reveal Jonesy standing on the porch. After he entered the house, there was an awkward pause because they both knew what the other wanted but didn't know what to say first.

Nikki decided to take a courageous breath before noting, "So we're finally alone."

"Yeah, we are." He smiled seductively in her direction.

While trying not to forget how to breathe, she kept her cool and suggested, "No sense of just standing around. Let's go to my room."

Jonesy agreed and before he knew it, the two of them were running up the stairs like eager kids. Once both of them were in her room, Nikki closed the door only to find herself being pressed against it seconds later. She was ambushed by a string of passionate kisses from Jonesy. After making sense of what just happened, she pulled her lips away from his, leaving him confused, no doubt.

Chuckling at the face he made, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to kiss his neck in an amorous way.

"It's kinda hot when a girl knows what she wants," he flirted while she continued on with what she was doing.

"Well stick around, because it's about to get _very_ steamy in here." Nikki smiled wickedly before making contact with his warm, tan skin again. Her lips worked their way up from his neck, to his jawline, to his cheeks, and finally to his mouth. That's when he started to quiver in excitement. She had to admit that it was fun to watch him react to her every movement.

As their kissing deepened, their heavy breathing also became irregular and their motions swift. She swore that she could faintly-but-surely smell the cologne that she gave him for his birthday. Jonesy's "natural man-scent" may have been repulsive in nature, but the aroma of his cologne was _**all man**_.

Somewhere in between the crazy French kisses, Nikki asked, "Are you wearing that cologne I gave you?"

Jonesy absent-mindedly responded, "Yeah." It was no doubt hard for him to put a complete sentence together let alone _listen_ when his mind was focused on whether to take her shirt off first or unhook her bra instead.

"Screw this," he thought out loud. Ironically, she looked at him with the same confused look that he had earlier, cocked eyebrow and all. He didn't have to explain anything to her. What he did said more than words could. He took off her tank top in the heat of the moment and threw it on the floor, then resumed the passionate make-out session that they were caught in. Nikki didn't fight it. She didn't fight _him._ In fact, she mimicked Jonesy by stripping him of his t-shirt.

_This was going to be fun._

Moments later, some clothes were on the floor and they were now on her bed. Jonesy was still trying to devise a plan on how to take off Nikki's purple bra in a sexy way, considering the last time he tried to ended up being more comedic than romantic.

Nikki saw that determined look in his eyes–_the typical look he gives when he has a "__stroke of genius__" or when__ever__ he's hellbent about going to __eat at__ Wonder Taco_–and knew he was thinking about something.

"Jonesy, what are you up to?" she asked while crossing her arms over her almost-bare chest.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He smiled impishly.

Rolling her eyes, she settled upon leaning towards him and kissing him again.

His lips moving fast and his mind working even faster, Jonesy thought about how this would be the perfect opportunity to try and get rid of that pesky purple bra once and for all. Not even missing a beat, one of the hands that was once rubbing against her bare lower back was now tugging at the hook of her bra. As he became closer to unhooking it, Nikki began to smile during their lip-lock, which seemed to be her way of saying _you're getting warmer._

The hooks almost came apart and Jonesy swore he could hear the Hallelujah Chorus playing _until_–

"Shit!" Jonesy cursed when hearing the chime of the doorbell.

Nikki groaned, "Well _that_ was fun while it lasted."

"What if it's your mom?" he asked after taking a moment to think.

"Relax. I know for a fact it's not her. I still have to go down and see who it is, unfortunately," Nikki explained while quickly throwing on her tank top and smoothing out her messy purple hair.

Jonesy appeared to be frustrated, not because of her, but because the second he got her bra off, the universe seemed to decide against letting it happen, _or __maybe __that's what __he __told__ himself._ It was almost as if someone was waiting for him to finally succeed only to be given a false victory.

Nikki, finally downstairs, looked through the peephole in the door before facepalming herself.

"Dammit," she muttered. _How could she forget?_

Deciding to open the door, Nikki saw Caitlin, Jen, and Sydni standing on the porch.

Caitlin eagerly greeted, "Hi, Nikki! Ready for our girls' night in?"

Nikki completely forgot that she planned to stay in with the girls for the night. If she had remembered, Nikki most definitely would have called Jonesy over on Saturday instead. Not wanting to disappoint her friends, she decided to invite them in.

Pointing to the couch in the living room, she said, "You guys can make yourselves comfortable. I have to get something from my room. Be right back."

It seems that her plans for a little bit of romance would have to take a backseat for the night. Running back into her room, however, Nikki wasn't ready for what she was about to see.

"It turns out that– _Ugh, __Jonesy, put some __god__damn clothes on!_" she yelled after finally noticing him.

His clothing–_including a __very __notable __pair of cheetah briefs_–was on the floor. Jonesy was _**fully nude**_, the only thing covering him being her bed sheets.

"C'mon, you know you want this," he tried changing her mind as he flexed one of his biceps.

"As much as it pains me to say this," she fell into a sarcastic tone of voice, "I can't."

"Why not?" The rather cocky expression on his face changed to one of disappointment.

"Because the girls are downstairs and I totally forgot that I planned to spend the night in with them," Nikki explained.

He sighed a disappointed _"oh"_ and frowned as he sat up.

Nikki neared him with a sympathetic look on her face. "We can be alone tomorrow. I promise I don't have _anything_ planned," she emphasized.

Becoming happy once again, Jonesy pulled her into a kiss and said, "Sounds like a date."

"Great," she smiled. Nikki proceeded to pick up and fling his cheetah-print briefs at him. "Now put your damn underwear on or I'm gonna have to burn those sheets."

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Jonesy winked.

Playfully rolling her eyes for the second time this evening, Nikki then turned away while he was getting dressed. Okay, so maybe she glanced over in his direction a few times, but she wouldn't _**tell**_ him that.

As soon as he put his jeans back on, Nikki heard Jen yell up the steps. "Nikki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jen! I'll be down in a moment!" she yelled back before rushing Jonesy out of the room.

"You've gotta leave through my balcony," she said, pointing towards the balcony door.

He looked at her for a good moment before agreeing to do it.

Before Jonesy could leave through the door and climb his way down, she gave him a hot-and-heavy goodbye kiss. "Love you," said Nikki after wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Love you too," Jonesy smiled. He then made his way out of her room and the house altogether.

Nikki, remembering that the girls were downstairs waiting on her, rushed down the steps for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening.

"What took you so long?" asked Jen when Nikki took her seat on the couch.

"Nothing. I just remembered that my mom told me to do something," she fibbed with a mischievous smile appearing shortly afterwards. It was best if they didn't know what actually happened.

* * *

_A/N: This was very fun to write. This was meant to be a small drabble, but it kinda took on a life of its own after a while. It was interesting to try my hand at writing something more sexual while also keeping it T-rated and not crossing into "lemon" or "smut" or whatever other synonym there is for perverted writing. I hope you enjoyed it. xoxo_


End file.
